elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge mountain level 40
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. It has been renamed "The Result of Revenge Lv40" in Elona Custom. From: Bamboo Sprout in Ruoza on the South Tyris continent. He is in a house in the lower left of the map. Reward: An Objet of Heart, 4 Platinum Coins, 1 Small medal, and 600 Music Tickets. Task: Clear out a map filled with mushroom-type enemies. The music for this map is track number 11 (mcPuti). Journal updates * Quest accepted: The bamboo sprout in the refugee camp in Ruoza has asked me to get rid of the mushrooms in the mountains. I can get there via the magical stairs. * Quest complete: I've destroyed the mushrooms. I should report to the bamboo sprout in Ruoza. Loot * A tree of fruits. * Various crafting materials. Walkthrough This is a really easy quest, much easier than its recommended level suggests. Talk to the and accept the quest. After this, a set of stairs will appear in the lower middle part of the town. Go there to start. The map itself is called Hill of mushroom, and although it says 3rd level, there is only one map. Your opponents are chaos mushrooms and red mushrooms. The map itself is pretty big, but easy to navigate. There are a couple gathering points and a fruit tree, but the only other thing of note is that the map is shaped like a giant mushroom guy, complete with a face made out of water tiles at the top of the map. There's no real strategy required for completing this quest, since at this point you can easily rush and kill the mushrooms. After defeating the last one, return to the sprout for the reward. The map will remain open even after completing the quest. There won't be anything of value inside, but ocassionally new gathering points will spawn there. Dialogue The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom version 1.62. :;Offer :: At once time we bamboo sprouts had a peaceful village in this land... But our village was burned when the mushrooms suddenly attacked us. My fellows were all destroyed in the flames... I'm the only one left... Please, destroy the mushrooms living in what used to be our mountain! Avenge my friends! ::;I'll do it. ::: Thank you. We bamboo sprouts are kind beings and can't handle this sort of thing. Those stupid mushrooms left open the magical stairs they used to invade us, so you can use those to get there. ::;Serves you right. ::: Get out of here before I make you regret saying that. :;Incomplete :: Huh? You want to know how mushrooms and bamboo sprouts are moving around? Just hurry up and get rid of the mushrooms instead of worrying about that sort of thing. :;Complete :: The mushrooms that took over our mountain have been destroyed! Finally... Finally our kind has been victorious in the conflict between bamboo sprouts and mushrooms that has raging since ancient times. But... what is this empty feeling in my heart...? ::(More) :: We... we hated them so much. All we thought about was fighting...But that was a mistake. I'm sure that if we tried to speak with each other before fighting, this might never have happened... ::(More) :: Well, there's no help for it. They're gone now. :;Return :: The rumor going around is that hordes of koala are on the march. ::(More) :: Those guys are bad news. Not only are they strong, but contrary to their cute appearance, their hearts are pure black. Are we destined to be killed by the koalas...? Trivia * The ending dialogue foreshadows the Conductor Koala battle from Act 3. * The quest is a reference to an ad campaign by Meiji for their Kinoko no Yama (Mushroom Mountain) and Takenoko no Sato (Bamboo Shoot Village) cookies. The line about the koalas on the march, in addition to foreshadowing Conductor Koala, is a reference to Koala's March, another type of cookie by Lotte. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Ruoza